The Ring
by ShellSueD
Summary: Stephanie stumbles across something she wasn't meant to see and makes an assumption that may or may not be true.


_JE owns the rights to anything familiar - thanks alix33 for the beta skills._

**_Happy Birthday LilyGhost. I hope it's a good one! Thanks for the inspiration for this story and I hope you like it. _**

* * *

I woke up on the couch with a Hershey's kiss wrapper stuck to my face and the beginnings of a headache from consuming a bottle of wine I'd meant to give to Ranger. He was supposed to pick me up at seven, however he sent me a text about six thirty saying he would be delayed and didn't know for how long. It was around eleven when I checked my phone again, but he hadn't sent another message so I dragged my ass to bed.

At two am, something I couldn't identify pulled me from a really great dream that involved a lot of Ranger's naked body and had me bolting up in bed. A muffled noise was coming from somewhere in my apartment and my heart was thumping beneath my tank top. I wasn't sure if it was because of the dream or because of the noise.

I hopped out of bed and was momentarily sidelined by some unexpected dizziness. That's what I get for downing an entire bottle of wine with nothing to soak it up but chocolate.

I made my way down the hall and saw the light in the bathroom shining from the crack at the bottom of the door. When I got closer, I heard a muttered curse from inside the room. It was in Spanish, but after being around the Merry Men for so long, I'd learned them all. I tried the knob on the door and found it unlocked. After pushing it open, I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming.

Ranger was in the process of stripping out of his clothes, which normally warranted a reaction other than screaming, but this time his swat gear was covered with blood and it scared the shit out of me.

"It's not mine," he said quickly, seeing the horrified expression on my face.

"Are you sure?" I rushed to his side and helped him with the black cargo pants, checking his body for bullet holes or knife wounds as I tugged them down his legs.

"I'm sure, but I won't mind if you keep looking." He was grinning down at me as I fondled his powerful thighs, searching for the source of all the blood.

"Smartass," I muttered and yanked the pants away as he stepped out of them. "What happened?" Instead of answering, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me senseless.

"Sorry I missed dinner; did you eat anything besides chocolate?" I gave him a confused look and he laughed while turning on the water for a shower. "You taste like Hershey's kisses, Babe."

"I had wine too and no fair distracting me with that magical tongue. What happened tonight?"

"That's not the only magic tool I'm good at wielding." He proved the point by pulling me against his body and I could feel his erection through the thin layer of my boy short panties, hot and hard against my hip. He covered my mouth with his while his palms wandered over the expanse of my back and down over my butt. When he squeezed a handful, I may have involuntarily moaned. "These little shorts drive me crazy, Babe."

His skillful fingers were making their way inside the elastic band and I was starting not to care about what had gone on that brought him to my bathroom covered in someone else's blood. He abruptly removed his hands from my backside and I was about to protest but was stopped by the peeling off of my tank top. He bent his head, sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth and my panties were gone a second later. Before I could catch my breath from the onslaught of his tongue, I was underneath the steaming shower spray and Ranger was thrusting deep inside me.

*#*#*

"Are you awake?" His voice was low and right in my ear, the warm breath sending a little shiver down my spine. I opened one eye to a slit so I could see the clock beside my bed. It wasn't even six and it had been close to three the last time I'd looked.

"No. Only insane people are awake at this time of night."

"It's morning," he correct as he pressed his naked chest to my back and kissed my shoulder. "I have to leave soon and wanted to talk to you before I go."

He curved his lower body to mine so every part of us was touching. I could feel the long, hard length of him against my butt and wiggled it a little, making him moan.

"You _never_ want to talk and it feels like maybe your magic wand wants to put on another show." I wiggled again and it made him inhale a sharp breath.  
_  
__"Babe,"_ he warned and dug his fingers into my hip to still the movements. "You're playing with fire."

I won't deny I was teasing him because I really liked the idea that I had the power to make him lose his legendary control, but the truth was, I wanted him inside me and the sooner the better.

I shifted as much as I could with him holding me in place and it must have been enough because he had me on my stomach and was hiking my hips up off the mattress before I could do it again.

He slid in slowly, inch by inch, until he was sheathed to the hilt and then he stilled, saying my name softly. His fingers flexed on the small of my back once, twice and just when I was at the point of begging him to move, he dragged himself almost all the way out before plunging back in.

The sun was starting to pull itself over the horizon when he finally collapsed over me, and as we were both trying to quell our labored breathing, I remembered he'd said he wanted to talk.

"What did you want to talk about," I asked, still slightly out of breath.

He rolled over and pulled me onto his chest. "About last night."

I kissed him lightly on the lips and then scooted off so I was half on the bed and half on his body. I snuggled into his side and buried my face into my favorite spot on his neck.

"Which part? You showing up in the middle of the night covered in blood or the amazing shower sex?"

"The shower needs no explanation, Steph."

"True. You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to, just….was it all bad guy blood?" I held my breath while I waited hoping none of the Rangemen had been hurt. I would never admit this out loud, but I had my favorites of the Merry Men and I hoped none of them were injured. Okay, I didn't want _anyone_ hurt, but especially a select few. Ranger was at the top of that list, of course.

"Only bad guys," Ranger assured me. "Remember I told you about Hector going undercover with the Hells Dominion crew?"

"Yeah, something about a contract with the DEA to flush out the dealer." I held my breath again because it sounded like he was going to tell me more than he ever had before.

"That's right. Hector ID'd the dealer two days ago. There was a plan to raid his flophouse on Friday, but Hector's cover was blown last night and I had to go in and get him out so we moved up the timeline. It got a little messy."

"Hector's okay?"

"Yeah, Babe. Hector's fine." I could feel him smiling so I sat up and bracing on my elbow, peered down at his face.

"What's the grin for?"

"I know Hector is your favorite." _Shit._ Was I that transparent?

"I don't know what you're talking about. I have equal affection for all the Rangemen." I settled back into his chest so he couldn't see the smile I was trying to hide.

"Right," Ranger scoffed, clearly detecting my bullshit.

"Thank you for letting me know," I said to change the subject.

"I'm doing my best to adhere to our agreement where I tell you what I can when I can, and you try not to freak out when I can't tell you anything."

I wanted to argue about the freaking out part but it was mostly accurate. I was a naturally curious person and when I wanted to know something and couldn't, it made me slightly nuts. Of course, the difference between Ranger and most people is when he kept something from me it wasn't because he was lying or had done something to betray me and wanted to cover it up to save his own ass, it was because he _literally_ couldn't tell me. The agreement was a compromise, on both sides, and I thought it was working out well. So far any way.

"And I have been doing a pretty decent job of not losing my shit, haven't I?"

"You have," he acknowledged and cut his eyes to the clock. "I have to go, Babe. Debriefing at the station with DEA and Trenton PD. Do I have any clean clothes here?" He rolled away from me and swung his legs over the side of the bed. I was mildly concerned when he groaned while lifting himself off the mattress.

"In the closet and I thought you said you didn't get hurt last night."

He rubbed at the small of his back as he crossed to the closet. "This isn't from the job; you really need a new bed, Steph." Rummaging around, he came out with pants, a pair of socks and a Rangeman t-shirt. "Or you could move into the penthouse and we can trash that lumpy thing."

My breath caught in my throat. I knew it was an offhand comment but it wasn't the first time he'd brought it up and the thought of moving in with him made my heart race. I just wasn't sure yet if it was the good kind or the bad kind of racing. "I like the lumps," I managed to say when I could breathe again. "They give my bed character."

"They're gonna give you a slipped disc," Ranger countered as he slid on his pants, commando. My breathing stalled again. The man's body should be one of the seven worldly wonders. I let out a small sigh of disappointment as he pulled the shirt down over his head, hiding his chiseled chest from my ogling gaze.

I opened my mouth, probably to lob back a sarcastic retort, when something he said clicked in my brain. "You're going to the police station?"

"Yes," he confirmed as he sat on the edge of the lumpy mattress to put on his socks and shoes.

"The _Trenton_ police station?" _Where my ex worked.__  
_  
"One and the same. Joint task force between the DEA, Rangeman, and the PD." He flicked his gaze to me when I didn't respond and whatever expression was on my face had him releasing a small sigh. "Before I say the next sentence, remember how great you've been with the not freaking out."

I could feel how wide my eyes were and my eyebrows were so high I was sure they were touching my hairline. I knew it was coming but the words still made my stomach drop.

"Morelli's been heading the police side of the investigation."

_Fuck._ I narrowed my eyes at him, wanting to take back all the good thoughts I had about him not purposely keeping things from me. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked darkly.

"To avoid the death glare you're giving me right now."

_"Ranger,"_ I practically growled and the bastard had the nerve to smile at me.

"Because you think every time Joe and I share air space that we will try to pummel each other and I didn't want you worrying about it or trying to intervene."

He had a point. I would have constantly been stressed and probably would have tried to stick my nose in it. "In my defense, the last time you were in a room together you broke his nose and two of his ribs and he tried to rip your arm right out of the socket."

Ranger lifted a shoulder at the summation and then leaned over me, brushing his lips across mine. "Yes, but Morelli and I came to an understanding after that and now everything is fine between us."

"What understanding?" I asked warily.

"He understands if he attempts to touch you again in any capacity that I will kill him."

I almost rolled my eyes but there was a good chance he was only partially kidding.

"We're retaining our working relationship, Steph, and that's a good thing," he said at my obvious skepticism.

I let out a breath and pulled his face back to mine for another kiss. "Should we even attempt dinner tonight?" I asked, letting the whole Joe thing go.

"Yes," he replied instantly. "Seven," he added for the third night in a row. "Go back to sleep, Babe." I watched him strap on his weaponry and slip his phone into his pocket and then he kissed me once more before leaving.

It was after ten before I opened my eyes again. At least it was a decent hour this time but I still stumbled to the bathroom in a sleepy haze and only the sight of Ranger's bloody clothes brought me fully awake. I'd almost forgotten about them until the slight coppery smell in the air gave me a harsh reminder.

Fortunately, we tossed them in the hamper instead of leaving them on the floor but there were still some traces of it on the tiles. If I hadn't been so concerned with getting _Ranger_ clean last night, I might have done a better job on the floor.

I wet a towel in the sink, swiped it over the spot and then though better of it, deciding bleaching the whole bathroom was the way to go. First, I needed to get rid of the clothes. I didn't think washing them was an option and since Ranger had an entire closet full of clothes just like these, I pulled them out of the hamper, intent on taking them to the incinerator. When I grabbed the pants, my hand closed over something square and hard inside one of the pockets. My curious nature took over and I unzipped it to retrieve the item.

The box was black and small and opened on a hinge. I flipped up the lid and my heart skipped more than a beat.

The cushion cut center stone was in a classic platinum setting, was at least a carat, and was haloed by multiple small round diamonds. All of them were glinting at me from the black velvet cushion holding it in place. _What the hell? _ Was Ranger really...did he actually want to...my hand was starting to shake and I could feel my heart racing. I snapped the box closed and dropped it and the pants on the floor.

Ranger wanted to marry me? _Me? Was he out of his mind?__  
_  
So much for not losing my shit because I was just about to freak the fuck out.

I needed a doughnut. _Maybe a dozen. _I stared down at the pile on the floor trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't get rid of the clothes now because Ranger was going to remember the ring was there and would come to get it and I knew I didn't want him to know I knew about it so I had to put it back.

Except I couldn't remember which pocket it had been in. I picked up the box and the pants and took in all the zippers. There were too many to choose. _How many freaking pockets did one pair of pants actually need? _

_What the hell are you thinking, Ranger? _We_ just_ started dating…and dating might not even be the right word. We've been committed to only being with each other for about four months. Four of the greatest months of my life, but still. We keep getting interrupted when we try to go on an _actual_ date out in public. And it's way too soon to be thinking about marriage. _Isn't it? _I couldn't even say yes when he asked me to live with him so what was I going to say when he asked _this_ question?

I closed my eyes and picked a zipper, shoving the ring in without looking. I zipped it closed and dropped the pants back in the hamper like they were burning my skin.

I took a shower, which I don't remember, drove to the Tasty Pastry for doughnuts and for good measure, added a day old birthday cake, which I also don't remember, and then headed to the bonds office. Maybe picking up some skips would take my mind off the ring that was currently hiding in a pair of bloody pants in my bathroom.

When I walked through the door with the pink bakery boxes, I found Lula at the desk filing her nails instead of Connie.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "That's a lot of sugar. Batman dump your skinny white ass?"

"What? No. And thanks for the vote of confidence." I thought I should be insulted, but logically it was a fair question. Ranger could certainly find someone _way_ better. Luckily, he didn't seem to want anyone but me.

"There are only two reasons a woman would be consuming that much pastry. Getting dumped or having bad sex. I'm guessin' with Ranger, bad sex is never a possibility."

I felt the blush creep up my neck. She was right about that. Bad sex and Ranger was completely off the table. I don't think he could be bad at it if he was trying to be.

"It's neither of those," I allowed and grabbed a Boston Crème. I sat down on the couch with it and took a big bite, sighing as the delicious vanilla cream slid over my tongue, mingling with the chocolate in a burst of flavor that made me want to shove the whole thing in my mouth.

"What's the deal, then?" Lula prodded, selecting her own doughnut from the box I'd set on the edge of the desk. "You're all pale and your eyes are as wide as saucers."

"Where's Connie?" I deflected, not wanting to tell her what I found this morning.

"Getting electrolysis on her mustache and it's about time too. That thing was starting to look like a caterpillar crawling across her lip."

I raised an eyebrow. "And I bet you just happened to mention that to her, didn't you?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for my friends. Wouldn't you want me to tell you if it looked like a furry creature had taken up residence on your face?"

I couldn't argue with her. I _would _want someone to tell me. "It _was_ getting out of control," I admitted. "Is she coming back today?"

"Nah," Lula said. "I told her I'd hold down the fort. Why are you avoiding my question?"

Damn, she was like a dog with a bone. I opened my mouth to tell her that it was nothing when the door swung open, bringing with it a waft of Bvlgari and then the man responsible for the tantalizing scent. He was dressed in head to toe black, and with his hair tied back off his face and his biceps threatening to burst out of the sleeves trying to contain them, it was impossible not to stare. The man defined the word sexy and Lula and I both looked our fill of the black t-shirt stretched to its limits across his chest. A chest I'd licked every inch of only hours before.

Lula picked up a file and started fanning herself, but Ranger only had eyes for me. He graced me with a smile as he crossed the room and when he reached the couch, he latched onto my wrist and pulled me up and into his body, planting a kiss on me that made my knees turn to jelly. It used to be he'd drag me outside into a semi-private area before laying one on me but these days he kissed me where and whenever he had the chance and didn't seem to care who might be watching.

"Planning on luring your skips back to jail with doughnuts, Babe?" He brushed some powdered sugar from my shirt, purposely letting his fingers linger on my breast longer than was decent in a public setting.

"You'd be surprised how often that works," I told him.

"She's right," Lula piped up from the desk. "We once got Mooner and Dougie by splitting a bear claw between the two of them."

"Whatever gets the job done," he said, glancing at Lula. "Do you have the Rodriguez file ready for me?"

"Sure thing," Lula replied and scanned the top of her desk before realizing it was the one she'd been using to fan herself. She handed it over sheepishly but if Ranger noticed, he didn't say anything.

"Is Vinnie in?" He wanted to know, cutting his eyes to the back where my filthy, perverted cousin was usually hiding in his office.

"Nope. He and Lucille are at couples' yoga."

_Couples' yoga?_ The thought of Vinnie in yoga pants made my stomach want to dislodge the doughnut I'd inhaled. Ranger's face didn't move much but I could tell the imagery made him a little queasy as well.

"Right. Couples' yoga," Ranger intoned dryly. "If he makes it back, remind him we have business to discuss."

"Will do," Lula complied and flipped open the lid on the birthday cake. "Who the fuck is Charlie?"

Ranger turned back to me, ignoring her. "Did you burn my clothes from last night yet?"

_Oh shit_. I actually felt the color draining from my cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his hand around my upper arm, which was good because I thought I might pass out. "Too many doughnuts? I told you that stuff will kill you, Babe."

"Yeah," I was able to say, "too much sugar. I uh…I didn't t-touch your clothes. They're still in the bathroom as far as I-I know." _Great, the stuttering wouldn't give anything away._

Ranger narrowed his eyes and peered directly into mine, his bullshit detector probably buzzing like a bug zapper. "Good. I left something in the pocket I need. I'll swing by and pick them up if you don't mind."

Even if I did, I knew he'd do it anyway. "W-why uh, would I mind?" _Please let me have picked the right pocket!_

He glanced at his watch and I was grateful he'd finally broken eye contact because I was starting to sweat. "I have a meeting. Later, Babe." He kissed me goodbye, with lots of tongue, and I almost forgot about the ring for a second. Until Lula opened her mouth.

"Daaayumm," she drew out as we both stared at the door, even long after he'd gone. "That was seriously hot. He definitely didn't dump your ass so what's going on? You turned three shades of white when he asked you about his clothes and I know it wasn't the sugar; you only ate one of them doughnuts." She turned to me as she picked up one of the plastic forks I'd brought for the cake and plunged it into poor Charlie's forgotten birthday treat.

_Christ._ Did she have to notice every damn thing? She obviously wasn't going to let it go and maybe I'd feel better if I talked about it.

"I um….I think Ranger's going to ask me to marry him."

The cake froze inches from her open mouth. "Say what?"

"There was a ring," I said. "I found a ring in the pants he was wearing last night."

The cake fell off her fork but she didn't seem to notice. "Holy shit. You're going to marry Batman."

"Ummm…"

Lula shot up out of her chair and the sudden movement made one of her breasts pop out of the two sizes too small lime green top she had on. It would have embarrassed a normal person but Lula just tucked it back it like it happened all the time and said, "You're gonna say yes, right?"

I didn't know what the hell I was going to say. I didn't think marriage would ever be an option with Ranger. I didn't know he even wanted to_ think _about getting married again. We'd never discussed it and that's something you'd think a couple would talk about first, wouldn't you? I mean, what if the other person didn't _want_ to get married? Although the thought of being married to him wasn't as scary as I thought it would be, I mean it's _Ranger. _Getting to wake up next to him every day for the rest of my life held a lot of promise, but we didn't have to have a piece of paper for that to happen.

"I don't think I'm ready to get married, Lula. Joe asked me to marry him a hundred times and if I didn't say yes to any of those, why would I to this one?"

"Yeah, but you weren't in love with Officer Hottie; you're batshit crazy in love with Ranger. I think that might be the difference."

Now that was a point. It still didn't mean we were anywhere close to being ready for that kind of permanent commitment.

"Do you know when he's going to ask?" Lula went on.

"No…but we're supposed to go out tonight. And he is on his way to get the ring right now…"

"Shit! So it could be tonight. What are you going to wear?"

I was still trying to process the fact he was going to ask, I hadn't thought about what I'd be wearing.

"We have to go to the mall," she announced without waiting for me to reply. "Let's go!"

"Now? But the office…"

"Screw this dump. Batman is going to propose, there isn't much else worth thinking about." She grabbed my hand and we abandoned the pastry, the office and all of our good sense to head to the mall.

*#*#*#*

Five hours later and with a completely maxed out Macy's card, I let myself into my apartment, dragging the shopping bags behind me. I still wasn't any closer to deciding what I would say when Ranger proposed, but I was going to look hot when it happened.

I had two hours before he was supposed to arrive so I dumped the bags on my bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. The smell hit me as soon as I opened the door. He hadn't come to get the clothes. My eyes were drawn to the pants like the ring inside them had its own gravitational pull.

I didn't mean to put in on, but there it was on my finger and it fit perfectly. That wasn't surprising; Ranger knew my body better than I did. The ring was beautiful in its simplicity and I twisted my hand so the stone would catch the light. I stood admiring it for a while and thinking about how it would feel on that finger permanently. I was still having a hard time reconciling the fact Ranger wanted to get married. He always told me that kind of relationship didn't fit into his chosen lifestyle and I just couldn't picture him in a house with a wife and a dog and a couple of kids.

Whoa._ Kids_. What if he wanted kids? I ripped the ring off my finger and stuck it back in the box. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready for _any_ of it and I needed to tell him before he asked me to marry him and I had to say no.

I took a shower, shaved, and applied lotion to all the smooth skin I could reach before I found myself staring at the bags I'd left on my bed. There were some really great outfits in there, ones I knew would make his eyes darken to that deep, deep brown that happened just before he started removing my clothing but I tended to forget anything I wanted to say as soon as Ranger put his hands on me so I dug around in my closet for something unappealing. The other outfits would have to wait for another time. _If_ he wanted to keep seeing me after this…I swallowed hard at that alarming thought. What if this was it for us? I didn't think I could handle that. I'd have to move out of town, maybe out of the country, so I wouldn't follow him around like a lovesick little puppy if he decided to end things between us.

_Jesus, I was pathetic. _

A pair of old jeans and a faded t-shirt I hadn't worn since college ended up being what I put on and I'd just tied my hair back in a messy ponytail when he knocked on the door. He hardly ever knocked so he must be taking this date thing seriously. I really hated that I was going to disappoint him.

I slowly opened the door and discovered him dressed in a very similar outfit to mine. "I guess you don't feel like going out either," he said and then held up a bag of take-out Chinese. It was amazing how often we were on the same wavelength about that kind of thing. I smiled and stepped back to let him inside.

He passed by me and dropped the bag of food on my tiny dining room table and then I was in his arms while his lips danced over mine. "I like this outfit," he told me after kissing me thoroughly. "You look like every girl I lusted after in college." He brushed his thumb across the exposed skin of my stomach where the t-shirt didn't quite meet the waistband of my jeans.

So much for trying to turn him off with my clothes. "I'm having a hard time picturing you in college and that you would have been interested in anyone that looked like this. I'm not even wearing any make-up." Usually I'd at least swipe on a little mascara, which was always my go to for extra courage, but I'd gone completely without anything.

"You don't need any enhancing, Stephanie. I like the natural look, especially on you." He released me from his grip and picked up the food. "Let's eat, because as much as I like you in those clothes, I really want to get you out of them."

I really wanted him to get me out of them too. I only hoped he'd still want to after I said my piece. Maybe I should wait till I'm naked to start talking. _Yeah, like I'm ever capable of speech when Ranger and I are both naked. _

Trailing after him as he headed for the living room, I asked about the food as I watched him pull the white containers out of the bag. "Are there pork dumplings in there?"

"Yes."

"And orange chicken?"

"Yes."

"What about shrimp lo mein?"

His head lifted as the last container came out. "I know what you like, Babe, and it's all here. Are you going to eat with me?" He held up a pair of chopsticks and I took them before sitting beside him on the couch.

Ranger dug into his steamed veggies and brown rice while I fiddled with the chopsticks, poking at a dumpling. Trying to figure out how to bring up the topic that I'd been stressed about all day wasn't doing great things for my appetite.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while Ranger ate and I played with my food, and then he said, "I need to ask you a question."

My mouth went dry and I dropped the box of dumplings onto the coffee table. "I'm not ready to get married," I blurted and his whole body went still. He was holding a piece of broccoli between the chopsticks and turned to me with his famous blank face.

"Did I just propose and then immediately forget?"

"No…I just…thought you should know." My palms were starting to sweat and I rubbed them on my jeans over my knees.

Ranger held my eyes for a beat before popping the little green tree into his mouth. "Duly noted," he said after swallowing. "For the record, neither am I."

Relief flooded my veins and I felt my shoulders relax for the first time all day. Wait…what? Then why did he…. "You're not?"

"No." He set his eating utensils down on the table and met my eyes again. "What's going on? You were off at Vinnie's this morning and now you're not eating and I know you love those dumplings as much as your Mom's cake so what aren't you telling me?"

He knew me too damn well. "I-I found the r-ring in your pants and I…"

"Ah," he said, realization dawning. "You mean the ring Tank asked me to hold so his girlfriend wouldn't find it?"

"What? Tank's ring? So you weren't…"

"No. Not yet. Have you been freaking out about this all day?"

Now I was the one looking sheepish. "Not _all_ day. Wait, Tank has a girlfriend? Since when? What's her name? Does she know he's going to propose?" I took a breath and then something he said popped to the front of my brain. "Did you say _not yet_?"

Ranger leaned back against the couch cushions with a smile on his gorgeous face. "Your mind is fascinating. I think I could actually see the gears turning through all those questions."

I knew he was teasing me and I should have let it go but since I'm an idiot and jumped to all the wrong conclusions, I wanted to talk about this marriage thing while it was out in the open.

"You think about getting married? _To me?"_

"Yes, sometimes. Does that surprise you?"

"_Yes!_ I'm a disaster."

Ranger smiled again and then pulled me onto his lap. "You're not a disaster, Babe. You're willful and curious and slightly crazy sometimes and apparently you haven't figured out you can just ask me if you want to know something, but you're not a disaster." He bent his head and brushed a kiss over my mouth. "I do think about marrying you, but as you stated, you're not ready. Neither am I. We _just_ starting dating and I think we have enough on our plates trying to navigate through that without bringing marriage into it, don't you?"

"_God_, yes," I breathed. " When I found the ring I thought there was a possibility you'd suffered a head injury because we'd never even_ talked_ about that kind of a future."

He barked out a short laugh and tightened his arms around me. "That's understandable. It's definitely something I'd discuss with you before I ever bought a ring."

"I love that you know me well enough to know that I'd need that. And for future reference, regarding that conversation, the ring is really beautiful."

"Is that so?" He queried with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Yup."

"You tried it on, didn't you?"

"Maybe," I allowed, burying my face in his neck and then I remembered he said he wanted to ask something. "What were you going to ask before I detoured the conversation through crazy town?"

"I was going to ask you to marry me," he deadpanned.

"_Ranger!" _

He tipped his head back and laughed. It didn't happen often, but I loved the sound of his laughter. I loved _him_ and even though I wasn't ready for the ring, I knew he loved me too. Every crazy, idiotic inch of me and married or not, we were in it together - for better or worse and everything in between.


End file.
